Zoids: 1984
by Axel Lives
Summary: Based on the novel "1984" and the movie "Equilibrium". Full summary inside. Easy to follow along, even if you haven't read the book or seen the movie. AU


Zoids: 1984 

Based on the novel "1984" by George Orwell and the movie "Equilibrium". War is Peace. Freedom is Slavery. Ignorance is Strength. These were the words everyone lived by. The year is 1984 on Planet Zi and war has ceased to exist. One man, Gunther Prozen or "Big Brother" controls the planet. But not everything is as it seems. Some have begun to realize that the utopia they have created is not what it appears to be. One such man is Karl Lichen Schubaltz. AU

So here's the story. I'm really excited about writing this because I think it's a good idea. Anyway, even if you haven't read the book, you will still be able to understand the story. This is centered mostly on Karl Schubaltz, him being my favorite character. But the cast of CC and GF are all main characters also. So, buckle up and enjoy the ride.

Tokyo

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, its characters, 1984, or Equilibrium…but I will someday, oh just you wait. Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: The Beginning

24 year-old Karl Lichen Schubaltz walked along the cobbled road, not really paying attention to anything besides his destination and the cold wind biting at his skin. He was wearing a long sleeved black turtleneck, black jeans, black boots, a long black trench coat, and an oddly military like hat. But this really didn't matter, as that was what everyone wore. Except the hat and trench coat. They were something only higher-ranking people wore.

Karl worked at a company called INGSOC. Most people's jobs were to take books, newspaper and magazine articles and re-write them. In this way, Big Brother was never wrong. You see, Big Brother was the man who ruled over them all. But he was not like other rulers. Big Brother was your friend and did everything for the good of the people.

At least, that was what most people believed. Some people believed it was all a big conspiracy. But to think such thoughts as these was dangerous. A special organization, the Thought Police, monitored everything the people do through devices called telescreens. The telescreens were everywhere. They monitored your words and actions day and night. Those found guilty of 'thought crime' were destroyed, annihilated: _vaporized _ as most people called it.

This is where Karl came in. he was part of a specific branch of the Thought Police. It was his job to hunt down and kill those guilty of thought crime. Every now and then they would find a large group of people with art, literature, and music. All these things were illegal. So were other things such as make-up, perfume, diaries, journals, and pets to name a few. He was a master of martial arts and the use of guns and swords.

Reaching the building, he entered, glad to be out of the cold. While walking to his desk he met another man with the same sandy hair and piercing mint-green eyes. This was his brother Thomas. Though they lived together, they rarely spent time with each other and even when they did it was only for meals or work. There was no such thing as emotion. Big Brother believed that emotions caused war and so every day the people would inject themselves with a serum that prevented emotion.

"Comrade." Thomas addressed him, smiling slightly and nodding his head. Everyone called each other comrade.

Karl smiled slightly and nodded his head also. Then he made his way to his desk and, taking off his hat, sat down. Turning the computer, he began to continue his seemingly endless research on 'The Resistance'. The Resistance was an underground group of rebels who opposed Big Brother and his ideals. They did not take the serum and lived lives of crime. The thing he could never figure out was why they would do these things. Or why they would waste their time on them.

A young man dropped some papers on his desk. Looking up, he saw it was Van Flyheight. He was about Thomas' age with shoulder-length black hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck and strong black eyes.

"More information from Comrade Hiltz." he informed him

Hiltz was Big Brother's second in command. Karl picked up the papers and after briefly looking at them, turned to Van.

"Thank you very much, Comrade." he said, nodding

Van accepted this as his permission to continue with his work. He turned around and walked to another desk. Karl stared at his back for a few moments before returning to the paper work. There was something about that Flyheight, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged it off and got back to work.

After hours of work he returned home for the evening. He sank into the couch and thought about his research and his job. He was considered the best among the Thought Police. This was because to catch the criminals he had to think like the criminals, something that not many other people could do apparently.

Suddenly the alarm rang for the evening injection. He made his way to the bathroom and opened the mirror/cabinet that held the handheld gun used for injection. He had turned the telescreen off for a few moments of privacy( A/N: members of the Thought Police were allowed this luxury for an hour everyday ) and brought the injector to his neck. As he was about to pull the trigger he stopped suddenly.

'I'm the best because I think like the criminal. Well, the criminals don't inject themselves. So to better understand them I would have to…' he thought

He turned and looked out the bathroom door. Thomas wouldn't be back for at least another three hours. He looked back at his reflection, his hand still poised next to his neck. Then he lowered the injector.

'Just this once. For the good of the Thought Police. No one has to know…'

He felt around the mirror/cabinet and the found the weak spot. He slowly eased it out of the wall and was left with a hole in the wall. Taking the capsule containing the serum out of the gun, he placed it in the wall. Then he placed the mirror/cabinet back in its place and looked at his handiwork. You couldn't even tell that it had been removed.

'Good.'

He went to the kitchen to make their dinner. The thoughts of what the results of his actions might be simmered in his mind like the stew upon the stove. Little did he know that by that one small action, he had created a chain of events of mammoth proportions.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So what did you think? Good? Bad? Needs sugar? Tell me what you think. I know this chapter wasn't very good but I promise I will have more dialog and more of the characters in the next chapter. Wanna put your character in the story? If so, just put a detailed description of your character in your review (i.e. hair color, eye color, personality, what side they're on, etc.) or email it to me. Check my profile for my email address. Thanx for your time!


End file.
